


Only You

by roseandremus



Series: Julian Bashir Stories [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	Only You

You happened to have the worst luck Julian had ever seen. As it happened to be, you managed to be a plague that had been dead for over six hundred years. That meant that you were in quarantine with Julian, who was trying so hard to kill it.

“You have rotten luck, you know that?”

“Nah. I thought that I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time multiple times on purpose.” 

The expression on your face when you said that made Julian think that he was decoration for your defeating this plague. Then, the plague decided to rear its ugly face and make you hack so hard Julian thought your lung was going to come out of your mouth. He inclined you every time you started at the coughing fits, but he didn’t stop working for a moment in those heart-weakening 48 hours.

By the time Julian fixed the plague to kill itself, you looked about as pale as a corpse and as weak as a baby. It broke Julian’s heart to see you like this and all he wanted to do was cuddle you up and whisper sweet nothings into your ear.

About an hour after the plague died, the Commander appeared and told you that you had the next week or two off to get your breath back. You gave him one of your special smiles that spoke for you. Julian informed the pair of you that he would be keeping watch of you until he was satisfied with your recovery. All he received was a moan of ‘I didn’t mean for this to happen’.

Julian told the nurse that he would be back in two days and that the infirmary was hers for the time. He grabbed his ‘[your name] of might needs’ kit and proceeded to follow you to your room while joking about how only you could get a dead plague. You replied with how only Julian would think of how to kill a dead plague.

Once the pair of you walked into the rooms, you collapsed onto the couch and waved him to follow. The two of you had done this after every ‘[name] gets a dead/unknown illness’ incident. Julian wrapped his arms around you while getting the two of you comfortable on the couch. The two of you were almost asleep when a hacking attack appeared. Julian rubbed circles into your back until you could breathe regularly again. A few hours later if someone were to walk in, they would see you and Julian cuddling asleep on the couch in civies.


End file.
